Thomas
This page covers all information about the second season of Thomas & Friends. List of episodes #Thomas, Percy and the Coal #Cows #Bertie's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Old Iron #Thomas and Trevor #Percy and the Signal #Duck Takes Charge #Percy and Harold #The Runaway #Percy Takes the Plunge #Pop Goes the Diesel #Dirty Work #A Close Shave #Better Late Than Never #Break Van #The Deputation #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Daisy #Percy's Predicament #The Diseasel #Wrong Road #Edward's Exploit #Ghost Train #Woolly Bear #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree VHS UK The original 1987 prints of all three Season 2 videos were distributed by Screen Legends, a division of the British home video distribution company Pickwick Video. The first two videos -- Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories and Percy and Harold and Other Stories -- each contain eight stories, while the last one, The Deputation and Other Stories, has ten. On June 24, 1991, "The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" was released on VHS by Pickwick Video, their last video before they stopped distributing Thomas & Friends. It has 18 of all 26 stories in one video. Thomas&friends season2vol1.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories (1987) Thomas&friends season2vol2.jpg|Percy and Harold and Other Stories (1987) Thomas&friends season2vol3.png|The Deputation and Other Stories (1987) Thomas&friends bestofseason2.jpg|The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1991) North America Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories, the third Thomas & Friends video, was released on September 27, 1990 by Strand VCI Entertainment. It was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. This video was the first to contain at least one Season 2 episode (in this case, S2E18: Thomas Comes to Breakfast). Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (1990 VHS) TendersandTurntables 1994VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (1994 VHS) The fourth Thomas & Friends video, Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories, was also released on September 27, 1990 by Strand VCI Entertainment. It was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. The following Season 2 episodes were included in this video: #S2E02: A Cow on the Line (first US appearance) #S2E05: Old Iron (first US appearance) #S2E01: Double Trouble (first US appearance) #S2E08: Duck Takes Charge (first US appearance) #S2E09: Percy Proves a Point﻿ (first US appearance) ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (1990 VHS) ThomasBreakstheRules 1994VHS.png|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (1994 VHS) Ringo Starr's fifth and last Thomas & Friends video, Better Late Than Never and Other Stories, was released on January 23, 1991 by Strand VCI Entertainment. It was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994. The following Season 2 episodes were included in this video: #S2E15: Better Late Than Never (first US appearance) #S2E12: Pop Goes the Diesel (first US appearance) #S2E13: Diesel's Devious Deed (first US appearance) #S2E14: A Close Shave for Duck (first US appearance) #S2E10: The Runaway (first US appearance) BetterLateThanNever 1991VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (1991 VHS) BetterLateThanNever VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (1993-1994 VHS) Another Season 2 episode, S2E07: Percy and the Signal, was featured on the Season 3 Thomas & Friends video, Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories. Originally released on August 20, 1992 by Strand Home Video, the video was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and on July 22, 2003. A DVD was released on May 16, 2006. ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (1992 VHS) ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (1995 VHS) ThomasGetsBumped DVD.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (DVD) The next video, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories, was originally released by Strand Home Video on February 18, 1993, then re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and on February 25, 2003. A DVD was released on August 15, 2006. The following Season 2 episodes appeared in this video: #S2E16: Donald and Douglas (first US appearance) #S2E17: The Deputation (first US appearance) #S2E21: The Diseasel (first US appearance) #S2E23: Edward's Exploit (first US appearance) ThomasPercy&theDragon VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (1993 VHS) ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (1995 VHS) ThomasPercyandtheDragon DVD.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (DVD) Daisy and Other Thomas Stories was released on August 26, 1993 by Strand Home Video. It was re-distributed by Time-Life Video in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, who released it on DVD on March 4, 2008. The following Season 2 episodes appeared in this video: #S2E19: Daisy (first US appearance) #S2E20: Percy's Predicament (first US appearance) #S2E04: Saved from Scrap #S2E06: A New Friend for Thomas #S2E11: Percy Takes the Plunge Daisy 1993VHS.png|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1993 VHS) Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (1995 VHS) PercyTakesthePlunge DVD.jpg|Percy Takes the Plunge (DVD) S2E03: Bertie's Chase and S2E22: Wrong Road first appeared on James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories. The video was released on February 23, 1994 by Strand Home Video and re-distributed in 1996 by Anchor Bay Entertainment, who released it on DVD on July 24, 2007. JamesGoesBuzzBuzz 1994VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (1994 VHS) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (1996 VHS) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz DVD.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Stories (DVD) S2E24: Percy's Ghostly Trick and S2E25: Woolly Bear made their debut on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories. The video was released on August 17, 1994 by Strand Home Video and re-distributed in 1996 by Anchor Bay Entertainment, followed by a DVD release on March 27, 2007. Percy'sGhostlyTrick 1994VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (1994 VHS) Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (1996 VHS) PercysGhostlyTrick DVD.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories (DVD) The final Season 2 episode, S2E26: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, was first seen on the final Season 3 video, Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories. It was released by Strand Home Video in September 1994, with a re-release by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996. ThomasChristmasParty 1994VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1994 VHS) ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (1996 VHS) Sometime in 1995, all three videos containing a total of 11 episodes from Season 2 were discontinued, resulting in the need of a re-release for the episodes included in those videos. Thus, Thomas and His Friends Help Out was released in 1996 to restore these episodes on VHS. The following episodes from Season 2 can be seen on this video: #S2E16: Donald and Douglas #S2E04: Saved from Scrap #S2E03: Bertie's Chase These episodes actually first appeared on videos released from 1993–1994. Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut_VHS.PNG|VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut DVD.jpg|DVD cover Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures was the second video containing re-releases of Season 2 episodes. It was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in early 1998. The following episodes from Season 2 can be seen in this video: #S2E05: Old Iron #S2E08: Duck Takes Charge #S2E10: The Runaway #S2E15: Better Late Than Never #S2E09: Percy Proves a Point #S2E07: Percy and the Signal ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|1998 VHS cover Thomas&HisFriendsGetAlong 2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover The remaining six Season 2 episodes were re-released with the video Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures, all retold by George Carlin. It was released in 1998 by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Episodes include: #Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Season 2, episode 18) #Pop Goes the Diesel (Season 2, episode 12) #Diesel's Devious Deed (Season 2, episode 13) #A Close Shave for Duck (Season 2, episode 14) #Double Trouble (Season 2, episode 1) #A Cow on the Line (Season 2, episode 2) ThomasComestoBreakfast VHS.jpg|1998 VHS cover ThomasComestoBreakfast 2000VHS.jpg|2000 VHS cover 10 Years of Thomas contains ten episodes from the first four seasons of Thomas & Friends, all with George Carlin's old narration. It was released on September 14, 1999 on VHS and on August 23, 2005 on DVD. The only two episodes from Season 2 are S2E05: Old Iron and S2E24: Percy's Ghostly Trick. Also included is the song "Thomas' Anthem: Grand Finale". 10YearsofThomas.jpg|VHS cover On September 26, 2000, S2E26: Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree was re-released in a new video called "Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures", replacing the Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories video from 1994. A DVD release occurred on September 24, 2002. ThomasChristmasWonderland VHS.jpg|VHS cover ChristmasWonderland DVD.jpg|DVD cover Best of Percy was the first of four "Best of" collections of Thomas & Friends, released on July 24, 2001 on VHS (and 2002 on DVD) by Anchor Bay Entertainment. It includes five episodes from Season 2: *S2E24: Percy's Ghostly Trick *S2E11: Percy Takes the Plunge *S2E20: Percy's Predicament *S2E07: Percy and the Signal *S2E09: Percy Proves a Point Best of Thomas was released on September 25, 2001. The only Season 2 episode in this video is S2E06: A New Friend for Thomas. Finally, Best of James was released on March 5, 2002. The only Season 2 episode in this video is S2E05: Old Iron. BestofPercy DVD.jpg BestofThomas DVD.jpg BestofJames DVD.jpg DVD UK It's full steam ahead for Thomas the Tank Engine & friends in a perfect classic collection of the whole second series. In this fantastic selection of 26 episodes, the little blue engine manages to create more than his fair share of mischief. He crashes through the wall of the Stationmaster's house, goes missing and manages to be spooked by Percy. Watch out because it's not only Thomas who is up to tricks as we join his friends Donald, Douglas, Henry, Percy, Gordon, James and of course The Fat Controller, in this bumper sized DVD. Gallery Thomas&friends_season2vhs.jpg|VHS cover Thomas&Friends Season2DVD.jpg|DVD cover Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 1986